The Royal Dragons
by countryflame
Summary: what if Natsu had a sister? Where is she? I completely suck at summaries plus this is my first fanfic. let me know how i am doing
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Lucy can I talk to you for a minute." Erza said running to catch up with Lucy. "Yeah sorry Natsu i'll catch up with you in a minute." Lucy waits for Erza. Natsu and happy run ahead. "Where are you guys going?" Erza asks. "Oh there was a mission for a small village being attacked by a small dark guild." "Oh do you guys need help?" "I don't think so but I'm sure you can join if you want." "I might I need to talk to master about something first." "Oh was that all?" "No not really I wanted to ask if Natsu has ever told you about…his sister." "what?! Natsu has a sister why haven't I heard of her?" "She died…protecting the guild and the country." "Oh why does no one talk about her" "Natsu and his sister arrive at fairy tail before me. Kayla helped me feel welcome. She was an amazing girl." "That doesn't say why not one talks about her?" "Well….

Flashback

"Natsu! Put gray down." "Hehe sorry Kayla. He bumped into Lisanna." Natsu said putting gray down. "I'm ok Natsu he didn't mean to, "Lisanna said trying to calm him down. "He could still apologize." Natsu pouted. Erza walked up sending gray a glare. Cough, "eheh sorry Lisanna I didn't mean to...gotta go." Gray ran off. "Lisanna!" Mira Jane walked up, "pack up you and Elfman are coming to help me on this job." "Oh ok sis bye guys." All of them wave "bye be safe." Kayla turns to Erza "ready?" she smiled "yup" "hey you guys have a job to..." Natsu continued to pout. Erza and Kayla laughed and waved good bye. "See you in a few days bro…why don't you and happy try and find father to kill time." Natsu jumped up grabbed happy and took off running with his typical big goofy grin. "you sure know how to work him," well he is my brother." She smiled Erza laughed and they headed out…..

Erza stood panting slightly. "That was easy." "Yeah something doesn't feel quite right." Kayla stood looking around. They had taken down twenty men when the locals claimed a powerful dark force was near by the expected more of a challenge. "Erza…do you feel like we are being watched." Looking around to Erza yelled, "Yeah. Look out." Thwack. An arrow landed where Kayla stood a second ago. Both girls took off after whoever shot it. The shooter managed to escape. The girls head back to where they left the others and found the survivors slaughtered. "It was a distraction." Erza whispered horrified. Kayla reviewed the scene. "The arrow. The one they shot at me. It has something attached." She walked up and pulled a note off. YOU THINK YOU SILLY LITTLE FAIRES CAN STOP US ALL OF FIORIE CAN NOT STOP US. WE WILL DESTROY YOU AND IF YOU DON'T BEILEVE US LOOK AROUND YOU THIS WAS OUR MEN…GOOD LUCK FAIRIES. The air around the clearing went still but the air around Kayla was blowing like a tornado with a dark purple/ black glow to it. The danger her aura screamed made Erza back up. "We need to return to the guild." Erza transformed into her cheetah armor and they ran.

As they approached the building the saw many people looking sad and depressed. Lots looked as if they had been crying. They walked in carefully. Mira was practically a puddle on the floor. Kayla rushed over to her. "Mira what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "….she…she's…she's dead," another eruption of tears, "Elfman lost control and and he hit her on accident and she she's gone a puff of smoke…and now I don't know where he is. I'm scared Kayla I'm terrified. "Both Kayla and Erza hugged Mira tears running down their faces. "Mira…does Natsu know?" "He hit Elfman and ran off. No one knows where he is not even happy." Mira sniffed. Kayla let go of Mira. "Take care of her Erza please I have to find my brother." Erza nods sniffing.

Kayla found Natsu not to far from town. "Natsu!" he ignored her "Natsu Dragnell answer me" "go away Kayla I don't wanna talk to you." She flew up on him and punched him square in the face, "then let's spar." He stood up and wiped the blood off his now busted lip. Becoming fully engulfed in flames he attacked. She just kept dodging. "She is gone Kayla Lisanna is dead she isn't coming back she won't be my wife." "I know." "Is that all you can say she was my best friend and now she is gone and I'm all alone." Kayla punched him in the gut then side kicked him sending him flying into a tree. "Are you stupid!" she yelled. "You are not alone. You have me, happy, Erza gray and all of fairy tail. Lisanna was our family. And yes it hurts know we may never see her again. But stop and think for a minute think of Mira." She starts beating the crap out of Natsu, "she just lost her sister. And she watched her brother lose control and kill her. It's not Elfman fault it was either he make that dangerous attempt or all of them die. And he lost control and hit Lisanna. He has to live feeling like it is his fault. And you went and punched him blaming him. Now no one knows where he is and Mira is terrified that she will lose her brother two." Natsu stopped fighting back, "Elfman is missing. Where do you think he went." Kayla stopped her attack, "what would you do if you lost control and thought you killed me?" Natsu eyes went wide and he took off running following his nose. She returned to the guild.

Everyone was sitting around Mira trying to calm her down when Kayla walked in. Erza approached her, "you find him?" "I always do, how she is," "she ...is broken. Do you know where Elfman is?" "No but nothing can beat Natsu's nose. He will bring him home." The front door opened. In came Natsu dragging Elfman in on his shoulder. Both of them looked pretty rough. Mira jumped up and ran to Natsu to help Elfman to the table she refused to let him go. "I'm sorry Lisanna I'm so sorry," Elfman kept muttering. "Elfman" Mira whispers softly. Kayla grabbed Erza and motioned toward the master's office. They both walked up to Makravof and told him they needed to talk. Up in his office the girls handed him the note. "This is not good who did they say they were?" "The men we took down called themselves chaos." Erza said. "Hmm this needs to be taken to the council." Both girls nod. "I want this kept quiet until after Lisanna funeral. I will go to the council then we can tell the guild. But girls keep a look out for any true danger." Both girls not and Kayla states "we will master."

Kayla and Natsu are sitting on the river bank... "She's not dead is she?" Natsu asks suddenly. "You said we MAY never see her again. You know something, you saw something." Kayla sighed there wasn't a body and I saw her fighting with someone to become s class. There was a great battle on tenro island I don't know when but she was there so I can't truly accept that she is truly dead." Natsu smiled, "so she and I will…" "No. she isn't the one. Your one is so much stronger than her. She is beautiful and determined. She will do anything to join fairy tail. She will be heavenly. I guess I could say. ""What's her name?" "I don't know but she is your heart she will fight to stay by your side no matter how bad it hurts she will be a true fairy." "She sounds amazing I can't wait to meet her." "Me neither bro."

BOOM everyone jumps up. Someone shouts "we are under attack." "Someone is attacking the city hurry fairy tail." The whole guild jump up and run to guard the city. Erza and Kayla lead the battle against an army of way more than their small guild could handle. The battle was bloody and deadly many of fairy tail were injured within the first hour. But they continue to fight and push as much as they could. "Ahh," a scream was heard. "Levy, "someone shouted. Kayla looked around and found her unconscious and seriously wounded. The enemy was to strong they were all going to die if she didn't do something fast." Natsu went flying past her. "Natsu." "I'm ok sis," he says while trying to stand. "Erza!" Kayla shouted. Erza appeared fighting at her side. "What!?" "Take Natsu and have the guild retreat to the city. I have your back." "Erza nods. "Come on Natsu. Everyone back to the city!" Erza leads the retreat. Kayla creates a temporary shield giving everyone a chance to flee. "Erza why isn't Kayla coming "Natsu says struggling to get out of Erza grip. "She is holding them off she will be right behind us." Kayla closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She puts on foot back; she draws her hands into her chest. Her body begins to glow a black purple color. A scaled armor covers her chest and forms a skirt a purple jewel appears in the center of her forehead. Black and purple wings appear behind her. Natsu sees what's she's doing and fights Erza harder. Kayla slowly releases her breath and pushes her hands down. "from within to the out I push the power of my soul ," she lifts her hands up as if holding a weapon, "to defeat the enemy as one I summon the royal dragons final death strike," she speaks at barley a whisper. A sword of black and purple scales forms in her hands. The entire army is charging at her. She opens her eyes and charges forward. "NOOOOO!" Natsu screams finally escaping Erza he runs towards Kayla. She swings her sword sending for all of the power from within her. Fanning out the power seeks and wipes out the army. Erza grabbed Natsu arm dragging him back. All of fairy tail watch as Kayla's power sweeps the battle field destroying the army that once stood there. They watched as Kayla dropped the sword she was holding and fall to the ground. The world was silent. A purple light formed around Kayla. It kept growing and growing until finally it exploded or imploded no one was sure.

"There was no sign of her no body no aura not even a scent that Natsu could find." Erza finished her tale Lucy was crying, "What happened then?" "For the longest time no one even dared move. After a while happy approached Natsu and asked him to say something. Or do something. Natsu stood up and yelled at me saying I abandoned her we all left her on that battle field he said we gave up and left her for dead. He said that none of us deserved to even say her name ever again. And he nearly killed anyone who did. He got rid of everything that had to do with her he practically erased her." "Wow he must have been really hurt. But why are you telling me this." "I had a dream about her last night. She came to me and told me to protect Natsu no matter what." "Ok?" "It's never happened before so confused I did a little research this morning and found that powerful spirits can contact the living through dreams. I also found that celestial wizards can communicate easier with the spirits." "We can really" Lucy thought about contacting her parents. "So I wanted to ask if you could try to talk to her for me and ask what she means and tell her I'm sorry for leaving her there to die alone." Erza was crying. Lucy pulled her into a hug. "I can try but I don't see why she would answer me." Erza sobbed a laugh, "Didn't you hear me when I told you about her telling Natsu about you." Lucy stopped stroking Erza hair her eyes open wide with shock 'Your one is so much stronger than her. She is beautiful and determined. She will do anything to join fairy tail. She will be heavenly'. "She was talking about me? I'm not that strong." Erza looked at Lucy a small smile on her face. Lucy you summoned the celestial wizard king you saved fairy tail." Lucy blushed. "You told Natsu yourself you would do anything to join fairy tail. And she said heavenly as in a celestial wizard. Which is rare if you have forgotten." "Lucy!" happy yelled "comes one Luce" Natsu joined in. "I gotta go Erza we will talk when we get back. I will try to contact your friend." Lucy promises as she runs to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

She could hear Natsu screaming. She went to turn to tell him she was alright but fell to the ground instead. The jewel on her forehead began glowing brightly. Her wings closed around her forming a cocoon. The glow grew from her jewel to surround the cocoon. The amount of energy around her grew until it could no longer be contained. An eruption formed. BOOM. The cocoon around her crystallized she was frozen in time and stone. The dirt fell around her burying the crystal burying her.

"My lord our army is gone." A female voice spoke to a dark room. "Did you find what we wanted" a male voice responded. "No sirs we still don't know what makes fairy tail so special however our scientist wanted to view the land the battle took place on…they found something interesting." "What did they find Coralie?" "They found her alive and encased in a lacrima that seems to be indestructible." "Her? The one who defeated my army?" Yes my lord they ask for your permission to keep and study her, their goal is to steal and use her energy." "Permission granted."

"So Natsu, what was fairy tail like before I arrived?" Lucy asked. "It was fairy tail, why you ask?" Natsu said stretching. "OH "she says sadly. She was hoping he would tell her about Kayla. "You should get some rest Luce I'll keep first watch." "Ok Natsu good night." "Night Lucy" Lucy glanced at a snoring happy who kept mumbling something about fish. She lay down and closed her eyes. 'You're a celestial wizard it should be easier for you to talk to the spirits.' _OK Erza I will try just for you._ She takes a deep breath. She focuses on her power deep inside. "Kayla, I know you don't know me I don't even know if this will work, but Erza asked me to see if I could talk to you so I thought I'd try." Lucy spoke in her mind. She waited and tried again "Kayla, you out there." Still nothing "I guess I'm not strong enough." She was about to give up when "hello is someone there." A light formed around Lucy and she was suddenly in a field. She looked around frantically "Kayla is that you?" she shouts "ha-ha you must be Lucy." A soft laugh came as Kayla appeared. "Where are we?" Lucy asked. "We are technically in your mind?" Kayla explained. "Oh wow so I actually did it?" "Technically yes you managed to reach me though this isn't the same as summoning a spirit from the dead." "Hm…"Lucy looked up in thought. Kayla sat down in the grass "come sit with me Lucy" Lucy sat down. "Oh right I sought you out for Erza?" "I should have figured. She was the only one I could reach. And even then it was tough. I actually was trying to get to gray." "Gray why not Natsu? Don't you think you should warn him when he is the one in danger." "I can't talk to Natsu or he will become obsessed." "True can you tell me? I can tell them for you." "I will tell you and I will let you decide to tell them or not ok?" "Is it really that bad?" Kayla nods. Lucy opens her eyes wide, "oh ok then." "You need to promise to protect Natsu at all cost no matter how hard it is." "I will always protect Natsu no matter what I…"she stops herself blushing bright red. "Love him," Kayla finishes for her. Lucy looks up surprised. "You know" Kayla smiled. "Lucy I need you to steal and protect the book of E.N.D." Kayla looks out into the distance with a sad smile. "What!? That book is evil and gray swore to destroy it why would I stop him?" Lucy shouts. "E.N.D. Etherious… Natsu Dragneel." Kayla looks Lucy in the eyes.

Lucy jerks up wide awake her eyes wide in terror her heart racing panic running thru her. She can't let gray destroy that book if it really was Natsu. But how does she know the dream she had was real it could have been a trick. "Lucy is you ok?" Natsu put his hand on her shoulder. Tears filled her eyes as she through her arms around him. "Shhh Lucy it was just a dream shh I'm here you can count on me. " Lucy just grabbed him tighter, as she swore to herself she would protect him no matter what. Crack. "There here"; Lucy whispered.

A man in a black hooded cape stepped out of the shadows. "Ah so this is what fairy tail sends? Two little fairies and a…cat?" happy wakes up and looks around sleepily, "Natsu what's going on." The man scoffed, "this shouldn't be too hard to handle. Have fun boys don't be easy on them." A large group of men came out of the trees. "Hey stay and fight me." Natsu shouts. Happy notices what's going on. Lucy grabs her keys "open gate of the maiden Virgo!" "Yes princess" "you ready for a fight?" Virgo jumps into a fighting stance. Natsu burst into flames. The men attack. Lucy drags out her whip. Natsu throws punches and kicks and before long they have the men disarmed and mostly unconscious. Lucy had one more Virgo had returned to the spirit world. Natsu and happy where trying to track down the man in the hooded cape.

"You think you can take me all by yourself little girl." The man taunted Lucy. "Ha I am a member of fairy tail I can take you on my own." She states back. "Why you attacking the local villages anyway?" she asks dodging an advance. "Our lord is looking for something. Maybe you can help me." "Why would I help you?" she struck at him. "What makes fairy tail so powerful what make you stronger?" "Something dark guilds will never understand. " "Dark guilds understand power and fairy tail has always had power" "we have the power of friendship. The power of family." "Hahahaha" the man laughed as he fell to his knees. "If that is really all you fairies have to offer we will destroy you completely. You don't stand a chance against the army of…chaos." Boom. An explosion happened where the man hit his knees. Fire took of the camp ground rushing toward Lucy. She turns to try and out run the blast. She trips and falls. "Lucy!" Natsu drops in front of her eating the blast." Are you ok?" "Yeah" "I couldn't find the man in the hooded cape. Did you figure anything out." She nods "I think the attacks on the villages where to drag us out. A man said they were searching for power. The power of fairy tail." Natsu had a concerned look on his face "let's go home Lucy." He said throwing his arm around her shoulder.

Back at the guild Lucy was sitting alone at the bar alone. She was thinking about what the man had said. She was also worried about what Kayla said. Suddenly she jumps up. "She's alive!?" "Huh did you say something Lucy?" Mira asked. "Oh um it's nothing do you know where Erza is?" "She should be in her room." "K thanks "Lucy took off to speak with Erza

"Lucy is you ok you're out of breath?" Erza answered her door. "I think she is alive," Lucy said quickly as she walked into Erza room. "What do you mean she is alive?" Erza shut the door. Lucy began pacing. "She said something that sounded like she wasn't really dead. She said that I didn't really summon a spirit from the dead. That means she's alive right? Right?" "Lucy calm down I don't know what you're saying. She is alive? Are you sure? If so we gotta find her." "No I mean yes I think she might be alive but I don't even know where we should start looking for her. Besides she seems really worried about Natsu something big must be on its way." "Hello fairy tail. Master says he needs to have a meeting all members are required to attend" warrens voice entered their head.

All members of fairy tail are sitting in the dining hall trying to figure out what the master had up his sleeve this time. Lucy sat next to Natsu gray and Erza. She couldn't stop the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. The master walked in with Mira close behind him. Neither one looked happy. Mira actually looked angry. "Thank you everyone for coming." Master Makrovof says. "What are we here for gramps?" Natsu blurts out. "Sit down Natsu." He waves his hand at Natsu. "We have received a letter. One we have received before. Mira would you read the letter aloud please." Mira nods and opens a small piece of paper. "WE'RE BACK FAIRIES. DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY TO DESTROY US COMPLETELY? YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THE DESTRUCTION THAT SHE DID TO OUR ARMY. WE ARE COMING…CHAOS." Lucy chocked as the tension in the air grew. Natsu's normality happy aura turned dark. Erza stopped breathing, gray stopped eating and happy began to shake. The newer members and Lisanna didn't understand why everyone got so quiet. They weren't here when that battle took place they don't know what sacrifice came from it. However no one noticed the figure upstairs. They didn't see his grip on the railing tighten and crack the wood they didn't see the pain in his eyes. Lucy looked around taking in everyone's reaction when she caught a glance of movement upstairs. She looked just in time to see Laxus disappear down the hall way. Her eyes moved to where he was standing. The railing was crushed splinters where all that laid in its wake. Wendy pipped up "what's going on?" Juvia also asked, "Who is this chaos and why are they back?" Gajieel noticed levy's reaction, "Are they really that bad?" The whole room turned to where Natsu stood completely on fire.

On the roof sat Laxus. Thinking back to what had happened back then.

Flashback

"What would you do if you lost control and thought you killed me?" Natsu eyes went wide and he took off following his nose. Laxus stepped out from the trees. "You think he will find him?" Kayla turned and smiled slipping her hand into his. "Nothing beats my brother's nose." Laxus smiled. They headed back toward the guild. "When can we tell people Laxus? I mean I know Natsu will go ballistic but I'm getting tired of hiding?" she says as they walk. "We can tell people whenever, it's just you know once the old man finds out he's gonna have our wedding planned before we are ready." He laughs saying. She sighed, "Would that be so bad?" he almost missed it but he heard her quiet thought. It stopped him dead in his tracks. His stopping pulled her to a stop, "Laxus?" he smiled at her brightly and jerked her close. "Your right," he whispers, "how about we make it public when I return." He kissed her. She through her arms around him and kissed back smiling. "Wait," she pushed back "where are you going? And when?" "We had already accepted the job before we found out about Lisanna. We leave as soon as I reach my team. It's only a couple weeks. When I get home we will do something special before we announce our relationship." He pulls her into a hug. "Ok as long as you promise to stay safe." She said holding on to him. They pull apart, "I promise." He smiled down at her grabbing her hand and heading back on their way. "Laxus where are you?" "Your team is calling you," Kayla nudges him forward. "I know" he gives her a quick kiss on her cheek before heading off. "Hey there you are." Bixlow says. "Where did you go?" Evergreen asked. "I will show you when we get back." Laxus laughs and tells them. "OH it must be something amazing." Freed gushes. Laxus looks back to where he left Kayla. "Oh it is."

End flash back. Laxus stares at the stars. Silent tears rolling down his face. "I will avenge you!" he slammed his fist down "Master?" Wendy tries again Makarov looked at her, "this means war."

A purple dragon scaled lacrima in a lab surrounded by chaos forces began pulsing.


	3. Chapter 3

"My Lord the girl I think she is waking up!" Coralie run in to the dark lord's throne room. "hmmm, interesting she's been silent for 12 years. And the moment we make a move she begins to awaken…"the dark lord smirks, "get our forces moving and inform your scientist that if she fully wakes to do whatever they can to kill her. I want fairy tail gone by the end of this week." "Yes my lord," she bowed and exited the room. "Your new family won't be around much longer Natsu."

The Members of fairy tail have been preparing for war when a scout comes in, "they are on the move master coming from the east." Makrovof stood up, "Let's meet them head on Fairy Tail. We will show them that fairy tail will never surrender!" The whole guild cheers. "I still don't understand what's going on?" Juvia says walking next to gray. "12 years ago after Lisanna disappeared we were attacked. It was a dark guild or better yet an evil army. There were to many and some of the guilds members were gone too far to make it back before they reached us. So we gathered what arms we had and we marched to meet the enemy much like we are today." Erza begins the story. Gajieel, Wendy, and Juvia listen very closely. Gray continued "yeah and when we set out Master ran to the council to seek aid from whoever could meet us. So it was just us. We met the army just over this hill east of town. When we walked over the top we could see the enemy as far as we could see. There was no way we could beat them. But we are fairy tail and we don't surrender…so we charged." Levy shivered and took over, "it was bloody with in the first hour half of our forces were injured several unconscious. Some couldn't move. I could barely breathe. I was trying to stand when Natsu goes flying past me hurt pretty bad. Next thing I know Erza starts yelling retreat grabbing Natsu and running toward the hills. So we all followed." Levy Erza and Gray all look to Natsu to finish the story. "She stayed behind to use the only spell she could think of to save us;" he spoke quietly, "the spell was dangerous and cost her life. We abandoned her on the battle field and allowed her to sacrifice her life to save us." Erza looked down, "And since that day we have sworn to never allow that to happen again." "Who was she?" windy asked softly. "She was. "Gray tried to answer. "Shut it gray. "But Natsu cut him off

"Look" Erza pointed ahead. They all looked up and could see an army coming over the horizon. "Here they come my children! And when we are done with them they will never come again. Let us show them the true power of fairy tail." Makrovof shouts and fairy tail charge.

Crack. The Lacrima begins to shatter. The evil scientists start stabbing at it trying to destroy the girl inside.

On the battle field the dark lord smiled, "Kill them all." Chaos charges.

Natsu defeats opponent after opponent, with Gray Lucy Erza and Juvia close behind him. They swept through the enemy forces until they come face to face with the dark lord himself. "Serif," Natsu growled and attacked, "I should have guessed you would be behind this." Gray comes in from the side attacking Serif as well, "I will destroy that book if it's the last thing I do." Natsu looks in serifs hands and notices the book of E.N.D. "Whatever Gray stay out of my way." Lucy heard what Gray had said and knows what he plans to do. She runs forward to stop him but the enemy forces keep blocking her. "Open Gate of the maiden, Virgo," Ding Dong, "yes princess," Virgo bows. "Help me get to gray and Natsu." "As you wish princess."

Boom the lacrima completely exploded. The science lab was destroyed. Pieces of the lacrima falling through the air like snowflakes.

Natsu and Gray continue to exchange blows with serif. Gray finally gets an ice hook around the book and sends it flying away from serif. Natsu jumps in and send serif flying back. Gray runs to the book dropping to his knees siding up to it. Lucy sees him and screams trying to get him to stop. He raises his arms with a demon slayer ice blade. He swings down; Lucy screams, drops to her knees and looks away. SMACK. A figure appears out of nowhere hitting Gray full body full force sending him he book and the figure flying in different directions. Lucy jumps up crying dodging and stumbling rushing to get to the book before anyone else can. Erza sees Lucy nearly get cut down several times in her attempt to get the book. The book spins before falling open to the first page. Both Lucy and Erza stop dead cold, the picture was of Natsu as a little boy playing and hugging with none other than the dark lord serif himself. Lucy grabbed the book, "Open the gate of the lion, Leo," Ding dong. Loki appeared, "what can I do for you beautiful." Lucy rolled her eyes and shoved the book into his hands, "Hide this and make sure no one will ever find it please Loki. He nods and disappears.

Gray stands up and looks toward the figure that attacked him. He walks over and grabs their shoulder. He makes an ice fist. He flips them over and starts his swing. The figures head rolled to the side giving gray a look at their face. He stops his swing and his breath. His eyes widen with amazement and horror. "K…Kayla?" he whispers. Erza Lucy and Natsu all jerk their heads in his direction. Natsu looks down at the woman below Gray. His eyes widen as he recognized his sister. He turns to attack serif once more only to find him gone. Many of the enemy army has fallen back. "Gray what are you doing sitting there you're gonna get killed. Get her out of here you dumb ice cube." Natsu yelled at him while stopping an enemy from striking them down. Erza and Lucy jumped in front of gray to defend him from other attacks. Juvia ran up, "Ill cover you Gray my love, this poor girl needs help you need to get her back to the guild hall." Gray looks at her and nods. Natsu Lucy and Erza stay behind to give them a head start. Half way through the battle field gray lost Juvia. He was worried about his friends but he had to get Kayla to safety. Gray runs all the way to the guild hall up the stair and to the hospital room. He lays Kayla down on one of the free beds. Porlyuscia stood tending to the injured. "Who do we have here Gray?" "It's Kayla." He spoke carefully. "I see I will take extra care will you send Wendy up when she arrives. I believe the enemy has retreated….for now." Gray nods and returns down stairs but not after looking at Kayla one more time. He couldn't believe he had almost killed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu chased the army as they retreated. Erza and lucy beside him neither letting up neither giving up. Lucy was running low on physical energy as she summoned capricorn and aries. They both appeared and she only pointed forward as she fell to her knees. Aries put her hand on her, " are you ok?" Lucy nodded, "stay with natsu...please." the spirits nodded. Erza summoned every weapon in her armory sending them forward using her magic to past the point of exhaustion. If she continued she could become ill or loose her magic completely. Lucy cried out, "erza! stop please!" Her scream caught levy and gajeels attenention. "lets go," Levy grabbed gajeel and ran toward the retreating army and natsu and erza, Gajeel smiled "do I get a snack.?" levy wrote iron in the air. "now come on." they ran past lucy and joined the spirits in helping natsu and erza. Erzas skin was beginign to look pale. Her eyes sinking in with dark circles starting to surround them. She falls to her knees her weapons dissapearing. Her breathing became heavy. Wendy and carla were flying above checking to see who needed help when they heard lucy scream. "Erza!," lucy jumped up and though she couldnt feel her feet she ran. Wendy looks ahead of lucy in time to watch erzA fall face first into the dirt. "carla down there erza is in trouble." Natsu notices that capricorn and aries. He stops and looks around. Lucy slides on her knees up to erza flipping her over. Wendy lands next to her dropping quickly to check for a pulse. "erza," he turns away from the retreating evil, "levy, grab lover boy we need to get erza back to the guild." Levy turns to look at him. She sees erza and nods. "gajeel come on. We need to retrun." "aw ," he groans but follows any way. Wendy looks up as natsu approaches. "she is still breathing but both her magic and physical energy are extremely low." he nods and picks up erza. Looking to lucy "can you walk?" Lucy stood up and nods. Most of the other guild members had left when the army began retreating so they walked through a field of destruction. Lucy started to fall behind. She was walking with levy and gajeel now. "so bunny girl, are you gonna tell me what happened?" "huh" lucy squeks. "yeah luce why did the army retreat? I mean I get natsu and erza going haywire but what..." "ennnnn" "what was that?" Lucy levy and gajeel looked around. "there" levy pointed to a blue lump trying to stand up. "its juvia."lucy tried to run but tripped. Gajeel walked over and picked her up, "bunny girl you really need to watch what your doing or youll hurt your self." and he briskly walks toward the guild. Levy laughed and chased after him. Lucy sits up and tried to stand. She twisted her ankle. "ugh just my luck" she sighed and decided to crawl. Footsteps approach. She looks up from the boots in front of her. Laxus was looking down at her "really blondie?" "hehheh" she smiled and laughed nervously, "i uh fell and twisted..."he rolled his eyes and picked her up. He carried lucy back to the guild.


End file.
